


Neustart

by KathyDelCat



Category: Grand Theft Auto V Roleplay - Fandom, LuckyV
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyDelCat/pseuds/KathyDelCat
Summary: Walter Weiß, Chief of Police in Los Santos, hatte die letzten Wochen über viel durchgemacht. Es fühlte sich an, als ob er ein neues Kapitel aufschlagen musste, das alte aber noch nicht abgeschlossen war. Drama innerhalb seines beruflichen Lebens, aber auch außerhalb dessen, halten ihn auf Trapp, als er Entscheidungen trifft, die sein Leben, und das seiner Freunde und Kollegen, vollkommen auf den Kopf stellt.(Die Storyline dreht sich hauptsächlich um den Fall Joseph Napiers und dessen Vergeltungsmaßnahmen, aber auch um Walters zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen, seinen Geisteszustand und die Gefühle seiner Freunde und Mitarbeiter. #Wallins-Ship incoming)
Relationships: Walter Weiß/Isabel Collins
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	1. Dämonen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [all LuckyV Players](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=all+LuckyV+Players).



> Bemerkung der Autorin vorab: Diese Storyline startet ab einem bestimmten Punkt des RPs. Um die Zusammenhänge nachvollziehen zu können, sollte man die Geschehnisse der GTA-RP Folge 129 auf dem Heideltraut-Kanal ab Zeitstempel 09:20:00 kennen. (Kurze Schilderung: Walter hat die Wette gegen Frau Stone gewonnen und schuldet Collins für ihre Hilfe 5000$. Als das Gespräch der beiden jedoch immer ernster wird, kommt es, nach den ständigen Diskussionen, die über die letzte Zeit immer öfters vorgekommen sind, und Walters melancholischer Phase, letztendlich zum großen Streit, woraufhin die innige Freundschaft der beiden endgültig in die Brüche geht. Kurz vor dieser Folge gab es eine Situation in der Herr Napier, ein hohes Tier in der Mafia, beschuldigt wurde 2 Leute beinahe erstochen zu haben. Während seinem Aufenthalt im PD neigte er, ungewöhnlicherweise, zu aggressiven Verhaltensweisen. Walter möchte unbedingt erreichen, dass ein Prozess gegen ihn in die Wege geleitet wird.) Natürlich ist es am besten, wenn das RP über längere Zeit mitverfolgt wurde, um alle möglichen Insider und Geschehnisse zu kennen und zu verstehen.  
> Die Story mag bis zu einem gewissen Zeitpunkt sehr düster wirken, aber bitte lest weiter und vertraut auf die Wendungen! Glaubt mir wenn ich sage: Es wird nicht alles so laufen wie es anfangs scheint! (Trigger-Warnung vorab)  
> Diese Geschichte setzt ungefähr 1-2 Wochen nach dem ersteren, eben geschilderten Geschehnis ein. Viel Spaß und danke fürs Lesen!

Es war Mittwoch. Walter saß noch spät abends in seinem Büro auf Etage 3. Sein Blick hing förmlich an den Uhrzeigern, deren eintöniges Ticken man durch den beinahe schon nervenaufreibend stillen Raum hallen hörte. Es war kurz vor 21:00 Uhr. Assistent Chief Carson und die Captains der jeweiligen Unterabteilungen des Polizeireviers, welches für gewöhnlich den größten Teil von Walters Gedankengängen einnahm, würden jeden Moment vor seiner Bürotür stehen. Die allwöchige Captainsbesprechung stand kurz bevor. Es war Walters Pflicht dafür zu sorgen, dass alles im PD seinen geordneten Gang lief, und um dies zu sichern waren die internen Besprechungen unumgänglich. Er sollte eigentlich vollkommen fokussiert auf seinen Job sein. Er war immerhin Chief! Gerade er durfte sich nicht erlauben jedwede Ablenkungen in seinen Kopf eindringen zu lassen... aber dafür war es längst zu spät. Die letzten Wochen... die letzten Monate... er konnte die Geschehnisse einfach nicht ausblenden. Dafür war zu viel passiert.

Die rechte Hand des Chiefs fuhr hoch an seine Schläfe. Sein Kopf schmerzte. Kein Wunder nach einer bereits zehn Stunden andauernden Schicht. Doch seine Arbeitszeiten waren nicht das einzige was ihm derzeit zu schaffen machte. Die Eindrücke die er in letzter Zeit gesammelt hatte, füllten seinen Kopf mehr und mehr aus. Sie bemächtigten sich seiner Gedankenwelt wie Dämonen, die langsam aber sicher in seine Seele eindrangen. Diese Dämonen, seine Dämonen, waren nichts anderes als die Schatten seines alltäglichen Lebens. Was ihn beschäftigte, könnte niemand so einfach ausblenden. Egal wie gefühlskalt er auch versuchte zu werden... ein kleiner Überrest an Menschlichkeit, an Verletzbarkeit, blieb, trotz allen Anstrengungen einer Maschine zu gleichen, immer übrig.

Er dachte an seine Suspendierung, die er dummen Kindereinen an einem ausgearteten Partyabend zu verdanken gehabt hatte... an die Organisation des Charity-Konzerts, die ihm, trotz seiner guten Absichten, nichts als Hohn und Unterstellungen von Betrug eingebracht hatte... und schließlich an die zerbrochenen Freundschaften, die unkittbar wirkten, trotz dass er immer nur versucht hatte seine nächsten Vertrauten zu schützen. War alles seine Schuld? Eddy... Mary... Collins! Selbst sie hatte sich von ihm abgewandt. Er leugnete keinesfalls, dass er oftmals dazu neigte Menschen zu seinem Vorteil zu manipulieren. Er wusste, dass er es manches Mal zu weit trieb! Aber selbst Isabel Collins? Walter hatte sie, zusammen mit Carson, zum Kreis seiner engsten Vertrauten gezählt. Er hatte immer auf sie aufgepasst... versucht sie vor den Abgründen dieser Stadt zu bewahren... aber wenn die Stadt brannte und jemand immer wieder zurück in die Flammen lief, waren selbst seine Hilfsmittel begrenzt. Nein, er war hier nicht der Böse... auch wenn ihn jeder dafür hielt. 

„Wenn sie alle gehen wollen, dann sollen sie doch... Ich brauche niemanden“, sprach der Chief leise zu sich selbst, als er plötzlich ein Klopfen an seiner Tür vernahm. Erst jetzt merkte er, dass Carson bereits vor der gläsernen Pforte stand und seinem Freund einen leicht besorgten Blick zuwarf.

„Komm endlich rein, Jerry!“, rief Walter dem Assistant Chief zu, während er selbst aufstand und sich zur Mitte des Büroraumes begab, „Wartest du schon wieder auf ne schriftliche Einladung? Du weißt doch, dass du jederzeit reinkommen darfst, Jeremiah Carson, PD 73!“

„Ja danke, mein Freund. Kannst mir ja das nächste Mal gleich noch ne Einladung zum Kaffeekränzchen mitschicken“, meinte Carson, mit einem kleinen Schmunzeln auf den Lippen.

„Jerry, du kleiner Stricher!“, erwiderte Walter lachend, mit einem leichten Ansatz von Hohn in seiner Stimme, „Ich dachte eher du bevorzugst ne Einladung zu ‚Abends oben ohne Rotwein im Schneidersitz auf der Couch trinken’?“

„Ja natürlich, Chief. Danke, Chief!“, meinte Carson spöttisch, während sich die beiden Beamten ein schelmisches Grinsen zuwarfen.

Carson schaltete jedoch kurz darauf wieder in den ernsteren Modus und meinte: „Och, du... du sahst halt grad so in Gedanken versunken aus... ich war mir nicht sicher ob du grad irgendwas wichtiges überdenkst... kann ja sein, dass du noch kurz brauchst. Ist halt viel passiert in letzter Zeit, ne?“

„Jerry, wenn du jetzt schon wieder andeutest, dass ich mir über das ganze ‚Isabel Collins und Gott was weiß noch‘-Thema nochmal Gedanken machen sollte, dann bist du an der falschen Adresse!“, antwortete Walter seinem Freund, leicht genervt davon, dass dieser ihn scheinbar, als einziger Mensch, lesen konnte wie ein Buch, „Das Thema ist abgeschlossen! Wenn gewisse Menschen nicht hinter die Chief-Fassade blicken können und verstehen können, dass man manchmal hart zu ihnen ist um ihnen zu helfen, dann verschwende ich mit diesen Personen eh nur meine Zeit... und meine Zeit ist teuer, wie du ja weißt, Carson!“

„Ja... hast ja irgendwie recht“, meinte dieser und warf nebenbei einen Blick auf die Uhr, „Es ist gleich neun. Die Captains müssten jeden Moment hier sein. Gibts noch irgendwas Wichtiges über das du vorab reden willst?“

„Nichts besonderes...“, Walter dachte kurz nach, „...außer den Fall Napier vielleicht... Also Jerry, wenn der diesmal nicht dran ist, dann weiß ich auch nicht! Diesmal müssen wir ihn einfach haben! Hoffentlich macht die verdammte Staatsanwaltschaft endlich mal ihren Job!“

„Ja, kann man nie wissen, ne? Die haben schon Leute laufen lassen, bei denen die Sache noch sicherer aussah...“, erwiderte Carson nachdenklich.

„Jerry, ich sag’s dir: Wir müssen alles dafür tun, damit die den Fall so schnell wie möglich bearbeiten! Diesmal muss was passieren, sonst stehen das PD, das Rechtssystem und WIR da wie komplette Idioten!“, sagte Walter voller Überzeugung, „Wir müssen die Staatsanwaltschaft so lange bequatschen, bis die endlich ihrer Arbeit nachkommen!“

Walter drehte sich langsam in Richtung Fenster und blickte hinunter auf die Straßen. Ein paar Grüppchen an Menschen standen vorm PD und unterhielten sich ganz unbeschwert. Los Santos... auch wenn er sich manchmal ablenken ließ, tat Walter Weiß alles was er konnte um diese wunderschöne Stadt und deren Einwohner, egal ob sie ihn nun schätzten oder nicht, zu beschützen.

„Jerry, ich lass nicht zu, dass er davon kommt. Nicht diesmal!“, sprach Walter, während seine Augen über die nächtliche Skyline wanderten.

„Egal was kommt... ich steh hinter dir!“, erwiderte der Assistant Chief darauf.

„Danke, mein Freund“, antwortete Walter. 

Als er sein Gesicht wieder Carson zuwandte, fiel sein Blick direkt auf die Captains des PDs, die sich bereits hinter der gläsernen Barriere versammelt hatten.

„Jerry...“, begann Walter.

„Ja? Was ist?“, fragte dieser, worauf sein Kollege, der Chief, nur trocken meinte: „Sag mir jetzt nicht, dass Skinner schon wieder nen Quicky mit der Barnes schiebt und darum noch nicht da ist...“


	2. Fehler im System

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In diesem Kapitel erwarten euch Drama, Inkompetenz und ein kleiner Twist am Ende...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurze Erwähnung vorab: Ich wähle gerne Songs, die zu meinen Fics passen, als Inspiration für meine Storylines... Für diese hier habe ich mich für das Lied: The Scientist, von Coldplay entschieden... (was könnte wohl besser passen? :D) Es reflektiert, meiner Meinung nach, einen der roten Fäden, der sich durch diese Fanfiction zieht.
> 
> Möglicherweise schreibe ich auch hin und wieder Empfehlungen für Lieder in die Notizen, die zu bestimmten Kapiteln passen und mache eine Playlist, die sich mit den Geschehnissen dieser Story ergänzt.
> 
> Okay.. das war’s von mir! Viel Spaß beim Lesen! <3

Der nächste Tag war angebrochen. Der Chief war, nach einer so gut wie schlaflosen Nacht, um die Mittagszeit herum in den Dienst gekommen und stand nun kurz darauf, wiedermal, in seinem Büro. Zwar waren schon einige Stunden vergangen, seit Walter von den Captains der jeweiligen PD-Abteilungen über Neuigkeiten und besondere Vorkommnisse gebrieft worden war, jedoch hatte sein Kopf das zum größten Teil sinnlose Gelaber der Kollegen immer noch nicht ganz verarbeitet. Die wenigen essenziellen Informationen vom ganzen restlichen Geplapper, das oftmals Stunden einnahm, auszusortieren, war ihm mittlerweile ziemlich lästig geworden.

 _Immer wieder die gleiche Scheiße!_  
dachte sich Walter, während er den gestrigen Abend reflektierte, um die Leistungen des LSPDs weiterhin verbessern zu können.

Es war keinesfalls so, dass er die Arbeit seiner größtenteils engagierten Mitarbeiter nicht schätzte, aber er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass, egal wie oft er auch ein Machtwort sprach, die Kollegen immer wieder in alte, zeitraubende Muster zurückfielen.

Da war zu aller erst Pearson, der zwar gute Konzepte vorlegte und mit ganzem Herzen an der Verbesserung des PDs hing, der aber auch oft seine Grenzen nicht kannte und gerne ins Unendliche abschwiff. Dann kam Johnson, der als Ausbilder eine Wucht war, aber es meist einfach nicht schaffte auf den Punkt zu kommen. Der Dritte im Bunde war Tanaka, ohne den die administrative Abteilung dieses Ladens schon längst zusammengebrochen wäre, dem es aber manchmal an Menschlichkeit zu fehlen schien. Auf ihn folgte Sören... ähm... Poppmeyer! Er war voller Energie und Tatendrang, wusste diese Stärken aber teils nicht zu nutzen um die DTU erfolgreich auszubauen. Dann gab es noch den Neuzugang... Anderson. Er hatte den Posten erst kürzlich zugeteilt bekommen und war bis jetzt nicht negativ aufgefallen, aber natürlich hatte er in der kurzen Zeit auch noch nicht die Möglichkeit dazu gehabt. Und zum Schluss war da noch Mister Howdeeeyy höchst persönlich... Skinner, der mit Leib und Seele Sheriff war, sich aber oft von seinem Privatleben ablenken ließ, weshalb er auch gestern wieder zu spät gekommen war.

Dieses Grüppchen an sehr unterschiedlichen Charakteren bildete eben jene Truppe, die es jeden Mittwoch erneut schaffte das Captainsmeeting in unendliche Weiten auszudehnen.

Und dann war da noch Carson, ohne den natürlich keine gefühlt fünfstündige Besprechung vollständig wäre... So sehr er seinen guten Freund und geehrten Partner auch schätzte, er war manchmal keinen Deut besser als diese Bande von Plappermäulern. Jerry war oftmals einfach zu freundlich um wirklich klare Anweisungen zu geben, geschweige denn den Unfug, den einige Beamte gern Mals trieben, zu beenden, wenn es an der Zeit dazu war.

In seiner Gedankenwelt war Walter Weiß der einzige Cop, der dazu in der Lage war wahrhaftig Ergebnisse bei Ermittlungen zu erzielen... Ohne ihn wäre dieser Laden verloren... aber er wusste auch ganz genau, dass er völlig alleine niemals gegen die Verbrechen der Stadt ankämpfen könnte!

Es war zwar manchmal anstrengend, aber im Großen und Ganzen gut so wie es war. Er war der Kopf des PDs und die anderen folgten seinen Anweisungen! Und wenn dies mal nicht der Fall sein sollte, dann besaß er immerhin die Courage dazu Konsequenzen einzuleiten!

Sich selbst davon abhaltend zu tief in seinen Gedankengängen abzuschweifen, setzte Walter sich an seinen Computer um seine Mails zu checken und um sich ein paar kreative Maßnahmen einfallen zu lassen den unterstellten Kollegen Feuer unterm Hintern zu machen.

Er öffnete eine Mail von Carson, in der zu lesen war:  
_Hallo, Chief. Habe uns heute Nachmittag bei der Staatsanwaltschaft angemeldet um denen mal ein bisschen einzuheizen! Triff mich, falls du da bist, um 13:00 Uhr an der Leitstelle, dann gehen du, ich und Peterson zu dritt hoch in den zweiten Stock. Wir können ja nochmal probieren denen ihre Arbeit zu erklären. Vielleicht klappt’s ja diesmal sogar!_

„Ach Carson... grade wenn man denkt du hast eh nur Frauen und Rotwein im Kopf, kommt wiedermal der Beweis fürs Gegenteil...“, nuschelte Walter schmunzelnd, während er bereits dabei war die Zeit zu checken.

12:55!

„Gerade rechtzeitig! Na dann machen wir denen mal die Hölle heiß, Carsitouch!“, sagte der Chief zu sich selbst und verließ schnellen Schrittes sein Büro.

———

Im Erdgeschoss angekommen und aus der Tür, die zum Treppenhaus führte, tretend, erblickte Walter direkt Carson, der zusammen mit Herrn Peterson, dem zwar noch neuen, aber unglaublich engagierten Anwalt des PDs, an der Leitstelle stand und ein kleines Pläuschchen mit Herrn Tanaka und... Oh neeein!

Walter konnte sich ein kurzes Augenrollen nicht verkneifen, als er bemerkte, dass sich direkt neben Tanaka der LKW des Police Departments eingeparkt hatte... es ging natürlich um niemand anderen als Frau Collins!

Entschlossen dazu sich seine momentane Abneigung gegen diese elefantöse Situation nicht anmerken zu lassen, ging der Chief mit einer aufgesetzten freundlichen Miene auf die Leitstelle zu und sprach schließlich: „Jeremiah Carson, PD 73! Bereit denen da oben den quersitzenden Gegenstand zu entfernen?“

„Worauf du wetten kannst!“, antwortete dieser seinem Vorgesetzten.

„Lieber nicht... du weißt doch Jerry: Die Spielsucht schläft nicht!“, erwiderte Walter in einem von Trauer angehauchten, spöttischen Ton, worauf er aber in gewöhnlicher Redensart folgen ließ, „Herr Peterson! Immer wieder schön Sie zu sehen!“

„Gleichfalls, Herr Weiß! Ich stehe Ihnen in rechtlichen Angelegenheiten immer gerne zu Verfügung“, meinte dieser, bereit dazu alle ihm von der Justiz zugespielten Bälle abzufangen.

„Gut meine Herren! Dann lassen sie uns keine Zeit verschwenden!“, sagte Walter, woraufhin sich das Dreiergespann auf den Weg zum Stiegenhaus machte.

Bevor Walter außer Reichweite war, sprach er noch: „Herr Tanaka, immer schön sie zu sehen! Weitermachen!“, worauf Tanaka mit ‚Danke, Chief‘ antwortete und salutierte.

Doch noch bevor Walters Hand den Türgriff, der ihm und seinen Kollegen im Wege stand, erreichte, hörte er hinter sich ein leises: „Sehr erwachsen...“

Walters Gesicht schnellte in Richtung Collins, die ihm einen verärgerten Blick zuwarf. Seit Tagen hatten sie sich bereits, glücklicherweise, wie Walter meinte, nicht gesehen... seit dem Abend des großen Zerwürfnisses. Im Inneren des Chiefs begann ein Gefühl von Unmut aufzubrodeln. Er wollte weitergehen... aber er konnte diese respektlose Art einfach nicht auf sich sitzen lassen.

„Gentleman, gehen Sie doch schon mal vor! Ich stoße in wenigen Minuten zu Ihnen“, verlautbarte er, worauf Carson nickte und zusammen mit Peterson hinter der Pforte zum Treppenhaus verschwand.

„Frau Collins, auf ein Wort“, sagte Walter schließlich zu seiner Kollegin und deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung eines von der Leitstelle abgelegneren Bereiches. Diese folgte ihm wortlos dorthin und wartete auf weitere Anweisungen.

„Frau Collins...“, begann Walter.

„Ja, Chief...“, antwortete diese in einem hörbar genervten Ton.

„Frau Collins, wieso machen Sie uns beiden das Leben so schwer?“, fragte Walter, der inzwischen die Chief-Fassade vollständig hochgefahren hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht. Wieso führen Sie sich auf wie ein bockiges Kindergartenkind, das nicht mal professionell sein und ‚Hallo‘ sagen kann?“, konterte Isabel.

„Okay, lassen Sie uns Klartext reden! Ich habe kein Interesse daran mit Ihnen zu sprechen, weil ich genau weiß, dass dadurch nur wieder zeitraubende Unterhaltungen wie diese hier entstehen. Ich als Chief of Police habe eigentlich keine Zeit für solche Unterhaltungen! Ich muss mich schon mit genug internen Fickereien herumschlagen, da brauch ich nicht noch einen unnützen Rosenkrieg dazu!“, sprach Walter, während sich seine Gesichtszüge verhärteten.

„Das ist doch...“, setzte Collins an, worauf Walter sie jedoch unterbrach.

„Lassen Sie mich gefälligst ausreden! Ich versuche Ihnen, wie Sie es wollten, aus dem Weg zu gehen und Sie veranstalten dann selbst diesen Kindergarten? Überschreiten Sie nicht Ihre Kompetenzen! Sie sind Officer und ich bin Ihr Chief, also respektieren sie Grenzen! Wenn Sie sich nochmals vor Kollegen abfällig äußern, suspendiere ich Sie!“, sprach der Chief ernst.

„Ich soll berufliche Grenzen respektieren? Sie sind doch derjenige, der dauert seine Autorität ausnutzt! Sie sind das beste Beispiel dafür, dass zwischen Beruflichem und Privatem scheinbar keine Grenzen existieren, sonst wären Sie nicht immer so sauer wegen Eddy! Sie sind der der...“, fuhr Collins ihr Gegenüber an, doch Walter stieß nur ein ermüdetes Stöhnen aus, dass sein Desinteresse an den Worten seiner einstigen Vertrauten signalisierte. Ohne sie ausreden zu lassen, ging Walter an ihr vorbei und machte sich auf den Weg in den zweiten Stock.

„Typisch...“, hörte er es noch hinter sich ertönen, bevor er letztendlich durch die Türe trat und die Welt um ihn herum verstummte.

Eddy, Eddy, Eddy... immer wieder Eddy! Nutz nur weiter deine Universalausrede. Du wirst schon sehen was du davon hast Isabel...  
dachte Walter, während er gemäßigten Schrittes die Stufen emporstieg.

Nicht nur, dass es ihn maßlos ärgerte, dass seine ehemals beste Freundin ständig diesen Idioten Eddy als Begründung für all seine Fehltritte nahm, er war gleichzeitig enttäuscht davon wie kalt und verständnislos sie doch sein konnte... Auch wenn er es immer wieder leugnete und es niemals jemandem gegenüber zugeben würde... es hatte eine Zeit gegeben in der er möglicherweise... mehr als nur Freundschaft gesehen hatte... In der ihm das Spielchen mit der Pseudoverlobung vielleicht sogar etwas bedeutet hatte... seine Gedanken schwiffen kurz zur Collicat ab...

Aber sei es drum! Jetzt war sowieso alles für die Tonne! Diese Beziehung, egal welcher Art sie in Wirklichkeit auch gewesen sein mochte, ob freundschaftlich, geschwisterlich oder... mehr... Sie war endgültig vorbei! Das stand für ihn ab dem heutigen Tag fest!

———

Strapaziert von eben jener Unterhaltung, die er versucht hatte zu vermeiden, betrat Walter schließlich den zweiten Stock des Gebäudes, in dem die Büroräume der Staatsanwaltschaft zu finden waren.

Das erste was seine Augen erblickten, waren die Umrisse seines Assistentchiefs und dessen Anhängsel Peterson. Die beiden standen stillschweigend vor einem der Büros und warteten offensichtlich auf Anweisungen. Walters Blick wandte sich daraufhin jenen von Glas abgeschirmten Räumlichkeiten zu, in denen sich scheinbar zwei Staatsanwälte und drei ihm nicht auf den ersten Blick bekannte PD-Beamte aufhielten.

„Gentleman“, begann Walter, „worauf warten wir?“

Carson sagte darauf: „Die beiden Staatsanwälte, die heute anwesend sind, führen gerade noch eine Befragung durch und haben uns um ein wenig Geduld gebeten.“

„Und das interessiert mich weil?“, meinte Walter darauf nur trocken und ging auf die von ihm beobachtete Bürotür zu. Unter gewöhnlichen Umständen würde eigentlich selbst Walter, so dreist er auch war, die Rechtsabteilung nicht daran hindern ihre Pflichten zu erfüllen. Aber jetzt gerade, in diesem Moment, konnte und wollte er nicht warten, bis ihm jemand die Erlaubnis dazu gab einzutreten. Er musste dringend auf andere Gedanken kommen und das wäre absolut unmöglich, solange er gezwungen wäre zusammen mit Carson, dem PD-Klatschmaul vom Dienst, dem sicher gerade 1000 Fragen auf der Zunge brannten, unnütz in der Gegend herumzustehen und zu warten.

Außerdem war er der Chief! Er machte die Regeln! Er konnte bestimmen welche Situationen vorrangig behandelt werden sollten. Seine Zeit war wesentlich kostbarer als die der Streifencops, deren Aussagen man ohne Probleme auch später aufnehmen könnte. 

Voller Überzeugung und getrieben vom Streben nach Gerechtigkeit betrat Walter das von ihm angestrebte Zimmer, woraufhin ihn fünf verdutzte Augenpaare anblickten.

„Herrschaften!“, sprach der Chief, „Tut mir ja leid Sie unterbrechen zu müssen, aber ich habe leider nicht unendlich viel Zeit zu warten. Ich habe noch einen Termin und würde es begrüßen, wenn Sie die Befragung zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt fortführen könnten.“

„Herr Weiß...“, setzte die Dame an, die gemeinsam mit ihrem Kollegen, Herrn Hardley, die Staatsanwaltschaft vertrat. Walter wunderte sich darüber, dass er die junge Dame noch nie zuvor kennengelernt hatte. Jedoch pflegte er auch nicht wirklich gerne Umgang mit den staatlichen Rechtsvertretern, da ihn mit dem Großteil eben dieser Personen unschöne Vorgeschichten verbanden. So auch mit Hardley, dem er seine Suspendierung zu verdanken gehabt hatte und der ihn auch noch, verschuldet durch sein lockeres Mundwerk, öffentlich angeprangert hatte.

Die unbekannte Frau fuhr fort: „Könnten Sie sich nicht vielleicht noch einige Minuten gedulden? Wir sind hier beinahe fertig“

„Ma’am verzeihen Sie, aber... Oh, kurzen Moment... 99 hört!“, sagte Walter, während er fälschlicherweise vorgab sein Funkgerät abzuhören, „An der Leitstelle ist was?Kommen... Was, ein Bär?... Kommen... Ja, verstanden... ich schicke die Kollegen runter! 99 Ende... Alsooo, ich würde Sie ihr Gespräch ja gerne beenden lassen, jedoch wurde ich soeben von der Leitstelle informiert, dass unten in der Lobby entweder ein sehr großer, vollbärtiger Mann, oder ein Bär, so genau kann man das wohl nicht sagen, einen ziemlichen Aufstand veranstaltet. Ich muss die Officer hier leider zu ihrer aller Sicherheit bitten sofort den Raum zu verlassen um die Kollegen im Erdgeschoss zu unterstützen!“

Die beiden Justizmitarbeiter seufzten leise, während ihr Gegenüber, die drei LSPD-Beamten, den Raum verließ, wohlwissend, dass der Chief höchstwahrscheinlich mal wieder maßlos übertrieb und sie den Eingangsbereich des PDs vermutlich leer vorfinden würden. Aber sei es drum... wenn der Chef eine Anweisung gab, dann leistete man dieser eben folge.

„Ich schätze nun haben Sie Zeit für unser Anliegen?“, bemerkte Walter, der versuchte sich sein inneres Grinsen nicht äußerlich anmerken zu lassen.

„Bitte kommen Sie rein, Herr Weiß...“, sagte Hardley, merklich genervt von der, seiner Meinung nach, billigen Masche des Chief of Police.

Walter, der Carson und Peterson bereits zu sich gerufen hatte, trat nun also in den Büroraum ein und stellte sich, mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Händen, gegenüber der beiden Justizbeamten auf.

„Also Herr Weiß, worüber wollten sie so dringlich mit uns sprechen?“ fragte ihn die Dame.

„Ma’am ich... Verzeihung wie war Ihr Name noch gleich?“, begann Walter.

„Brown, Christine Brown“, erwiderte diese.

„Frau Brown, Herr Hardley...“, sprach Walter, „Wie Sie ja wahrscheinlich schon wissen, wird derzeit gegen einen Mann ermittelt, von dem Sie beide mit ziemlicher Sicherheit schon das eine oder andere gehört haben. Es geht dabei selbstverständlich um niemand geringeren als Herrn Joseph Napier, dem zweifacher versuchter Mord zur Last gelegt wird!“

„Von diesem Fall haben wir selbstverständlich schon gehört, Herr Weiß. Und was genau ist nun Ihr Anliegen?“, unterbrach ihn Hardley.

„Mein Anliegen... oder besser gesagt meine Frage, ist folgende: Wo sind die Ergebnisse? Dieser Fall ist eine der sichersten Sachen, die ich seit Beginn meiner Polizeikarriere je erlebt habe! Alle Indizien sprechen gegen ihn. Es gibt Zeugenaussagen, die bestätigen, dass dieser Mann am Tatort gewesen ist und dort versucht hat zwei Menschen umzubringen. Die forensische Abteilung kann Spuren von Blut auf der vor kurzen beschlagnahmten Hose nachweisen, das wohl von den mutmaßlichen Opfern stammen soll... mit anderen Worten: Jetzt gerade, in diesem Moment, läuft ein Mörder durch die Straßen von Los Santos, der schon längst hinter Gittern sitzen könnte, wenn Sie Ihrer Arbeit nur etwas schneller nachgehen würden.“

„Herr Weiß, ich kann mir vorstellen, dass Sie gute Absichten verfolgen, trotz, dass Sie uns hier so anschnauzen“, begann Frau Brown, sichtlich versuchend die Fassung zu halten während sie sprach, „Aber dadurch, dass Sie hier einen Aufstand machen, wird der Prozess, den der Fall durchläuft, auch nicht schneller voranschreiten. Jeder Mensch ist unschuldig, bis das Gegenteil bewiesen wird, und das dauert leider seine Zeit. Sehen Sie: Bevor es zur Gerichtsverhandlung kommt muss ausreichend ermittelt werden, Aussagen müssen geprüft werden, sämtliche Stellen müssen verschiedenste Dokumente absegnen... Wir tun hier unser Bestes! Aber wir können auch nur versuchen unseren Job zu machen und den Anweisungen, die Frau Daniels uns gibt, Folge zu leisten...“

Sie versuchte noch weiterzureden, jedoch fiel ihr Walter ins Wort: „Dann richten Sie Frau Daniels bitte Folgendes von mir aus: Ich, Walter Weiß, Chief of Police,... schreiben Sie das mit, ja?... Ich werde keine Ruhe geben, bis sich die Staatsanwaltschaft endlich zusammenreißt und das tut was sie tun muss! Verbrecher hinter Gitter bringen. Ich werde mit all meiner Macht dafür sorgen, dass Herr Napier dorthin kommt wo er hingehört: hinter Gitter!“

„Ja gut, Herr Weiß, aber wie schon gesagt dauert das...“ setzte Hardley an, worauf Walter jedoch noch meinte: „Glauben Sie mir wenn ich sage: Egal wem ich hier vor die Tür scheißen muss, bis sich hier endlich etwas bewegt... Ich werde nicht damit aufhören, bis dieser Fall vor Gericht kommt!“

„Also, was Herr Weiß damit sagen möchte“, begann Peterson, der scheinbar witterte, dass diese Situation eindeutig nach einer Deeskalation verlangte, „ist, dass wir unser Möglichstes tun werden um zu sichern, dass diese Stadt sicher ist und die Bearbeitung der Fälle, mit Fokus auf dem Fall Napier, so unkompliziert wie möglich von statten geht. Ich bin wir sicher wenn wir uns weiterhin austauschen...“

Das Gespräch der Gruppe dauerte noch einige Zeit an. Je weiter die Minuten vergingen, desto einsichtiger wurden die Rechtsvertreter und desto ruhiger und besonnener wählte auch Walter seine Worte.

Was jedoch niemand von ihnen ahnte... und worauf niemals ein Anwesender in diesem Raum hätte kommen können, war, dass nur eine Wand weiter, eine Toilettenkabine an den Raum grenzte, die eine direkte und ziemlich ungünstige Öffnung zu einem Lüftungsschacht bot, die unter gewöhnlichen Umständen von einer Metallabdeckung verdeckt war, welche sich jedoch mit einigen einfachen Handgriffen abschrauben ließ.

In eben jener Kabine befand sich einer der drei Officer, die der Chief vorhin so dringlich aus dem Büro gebeten hatte. Er hatte gerochen, dass sich hinter diesen verschlossenen Türen etwas Wichtiges abspielen würde und war von seinen Instinkten nicht getäuscht worden. Er hatte durch die kleine Öffnung in der Wand alles mitgehört... niemand konnte ihm mehr etwas vormachen... er hatte ein durchaus wichtiges Gespräch belauscht... und er wusste auch wen die eben erhaltenen Informationen brennend interessieren würden.

Nachdem er das vollständige Gespräch der Beamten im Nebenraum mitgehört hatte, befestigte er die Abdeckung des Schachtes wieder an ihrem ursprünglichen Platz und machte sich im Anschluss auf den Weg in die 3. Etage, um sich für den heutigen Tag auszustempeln. 

———

Während eben jener Beamte, der nun eine gewaltige Ladung an interessanten Informationen bei sich trug, mit seinem Wagen durch die Stadt brauste, wählte er eine allzu bekannte Nummer.

Es klingelte... jemand hob ab: „Ja, bitte?“

„Chef“, begann der Beamte, „Ich habe heute einer sehr interessanten Konversation gelauscht... Bevor wir über Details reden, sollten Sie erstmal wissen, dass der Chief persönlich sich Ihrer Sache angenommen hat und er wohl keine Ruhe geben wird, bis Sie hinter Gitter kommen...“

„So, so... ist das so... Na dann würde ich doch mal sagen, dass wir einiges zu tun haben“, sprach Napier am anderen Ende der Leitung, dessen düsteres Grinsen man förmlich durchs Telefon spürte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wenn jemand bis hier her gekommen ist, danke ich dir gaaanz herzlich fürs Lesen von Kapitel Zwei und hoffe du kommst auch für die folgenden Kapitel hierher zurück! :D  
> Wie immer sind Kommentare sehr willkommen... ich schätze jedes einzelne davon und freue mich immer sehr von jemandem zu hören! Ich wünsche noch einen schönen Tag/eine schöne Nacht! Grüße ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hoffe ich konnte euer Interesse mit diesem kurzen Startkapitel wecken! (Lang dauerts nicht mehr, bis das Drama ins Laufen kommt XD) Danke fürs Lesen! Kommentare, egal ob konstruktive Kritik oder einfach nette Worte, sind immer hocherwünscht und motivierend. Ich hoffe ihr seid neugierig wie es weitergeht <3... ich wünsch euch allen einen schönen Tag/eine schöne Nacht!


End file.
